


About A Boy From Daxam

by SarahZorEL



Series: Domestic Life Of A Resident Superhero [2]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Alien Planet, Alliances, Angst and Romance, Daxam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, First Kiss, Interplanetary Travel, KaraMel, Krypton, Love Stories, Monarchy, National City (DCU), Noonan's (Supergirl), Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Public Relations, Rescue, Young Kara, slight AU, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Upon Saving two strangers Supergirl decides to retell a story in hopes of relieving their adrenaline and the rising tension. She recounts a love story... one of her past travels on Daxam with her late Father to strengthen Kryptonian/Daxamite relations and the subsequent political mess she might have made.





	About A Boy From Daxam

**Author's Note:**

> AU.
> 
> -Mon El is at similar age to Kara when they were young (only a few years difference.)
> 
> -Trapped in the Well of Stars he still grows older unlike the TV show, so again he is only a few years older than Kara once he arrives on earth.
> 
> -The Daxam Story happens six months or so prior to the destruction and she's 13 in this when it happens.

**

Kara Zor-El was having a rather marvellous day _for a superhero_ _anyway_ \- chipper after having already stopped at least three bank robberies, a streaker who was seen in the nudie running around the streets of National City thinking he was being funny-  _Shivers_  -a torrid bridge collapse that she'd saved from total annihilation and finally she’d even had the glorious opportunity to deliver a brand new baby boy into this plane of existence.

Wildly- _that was all before noon._

Thanks to her lightening fast metabolism however she was partially ashamed to admit it but that round of crime fighting had taken it's toll on her physical form, especially after using such a huge proportion of energy resources so abruptly throughout the early morning. 

So… that had ultimately culminated in her internally deliberating for at least the past _half an hour_ as to whether she should actually stop by and grab as much sustenance as feasibly possible that her two Kryptonian hands could reasonably muster. 

Uncertain- _because in truth_ It wasn't as if she hadn't already raided her local bakery store whilst looking for breakfast just a few short hours ago.

Grimacing as she replayed those memories back- she regrettably realises that she might've accidentally bought them house and home by taking all of their stock prior to them even being able to open to the general public.

_ Oops. _

She may feel _vaguely_ bad for the anyone that might've been craving a sticky and delectable cruller and had missed their opportunity because of her ginormous appetite-  _lets just hope they don't take their sweet sugary vengeance out on me by becoming the next villain to be graced by the presence of my mighty fist._

 

**

 

Winding around steel towers- mulling on her thoughts Kara's head perked up quickly upon hearing a screech of tires just around the corner from Catco plaza-  _right across from Noonan's._

Kara bolted having spotted the cause before it had unfolded- blue eyes capturing a slow mo shot of a truck careering towards a young woman and an elderly lady as they both attempted to cross the street without realising. Utilising a burst of superspeed she purposefully grabbed the pair and wrapped her lithe form around them both shielding them with feminine musculature and a thick cape as her body took the brunt of the impact and her boots scraped the concrete.

Slamming hard, it knocked the wind out of Kara as it crumpled against her, Panting- she could feel the momentum of the automobile diffusing through her shoulders whilst both women gripped onto her waist tightly, nuzzling into her chest almost _hyperventilating_.

Grateful- a pleasantly  _alive_  set of thumping heartbeats reached her ears as the turmoil ended and they were the only thing that she could discern from the city buzz that was currently ricocheting inside of her skull, lifting her features and asking...

"Everybody okay?"

Hearing no response, she pushed herself away slightly- loosening her arms up until they slackened so that she could lean back and assess for any injuries- X-raying them to be certain, she proceeded to do the same for the driver who was now _staggering_ out of the truck on two shaky legs dazed but seemingly fine, more annoyed at himself than anything else-  _perhaps for being the direct cause of the accident._

Noticing the younger of the two was trembling- her eyes scrunched shut, she was holding onto the super suit like a lifeline. 

Empathetic towards her Kara purposefully wrapped her arms around them both again firmly and held onto them for a few minutes longer resting her head on theirs, content to stay like that for eternity if it meant easing any of their anxieties. 

As time ticked on eventually she felt a set of delicate hands cupping at her cheeks, tearing her gaze away from staring into the abyss of concrete flooring and towards the feeling in question and it was then she had realised that it was the elderly lady who was asking for her attention.

Taking in her current appearance- tears seemed to be streaming steadily lower as she stared up at Supergirl awed and with deep affection. 

Kara found herself tearing up too as they both just gazed at each other intently finding a type of  _human connection_  in the way that they'd managed to meet each other. 

Still stood with her hands braced on Kara's cheeks, brushing her thumbs gently over the golden skin below them she went to speak.. voice wavering "Oh Ssupergirl T-thank Yyou f-for saving us, m my daughter, couldd yyou p-please s-stayy with u us for a while llonger?" glancing down at her daughter who was now throughly curled into Kara's side _in fear_. 

Kara nodded happy to oblige and too overwhelmed for words. Gesturing over to Noonan's hoping instead to get them sat down and off the busy road until the emergency services had arrived. 

Hasty- she talked to the driver with this girl still wrapped around her like a Koala and was satisfied that he would be standing nearby to give the police his statement and get checked over. 

Guiding them inward it was Kara who stopped abruptly when she had reached the cafe's doorway, blushing bashfully and mesmerised by the customers who had all chosen to give her a stating novation in response to the rescue attempt. 

Smiling a little sheepishly everyone watched in anticipation as all three walked over to the nearest empty table and sat down with Supergirl holding the youngest woman cradled in her lap..  _she was still trembling._

A waitress came over shyly.. "Can I get you guys anything to help?"

Kara thought for a moment before deciding on “Could we get two teas, a hot chocolate for me and perhaps something to help settle their stomachs.. some food or something?" 

The waitress smiled "no problem"

"Thanks" Kara shouted over.

The whole store continuing to watch them as they waited quietly, all seemingly a mix between shocked at seeing such a drastic crash outside and amazed at having their hero so close beside them. She could hear them muttering, praising her actions to each other.

Kara crinkled fondly- happy to know, for herself- _how much they had appreciated her efforts._

Five minutes on and the waitress shuffled over hesitantly with their drinks leaning against a plastic tray- popping them down before returning with other various plates of food, soup, sandwiches and lastly a cake (one with a giant S that had been emblazoned in icing that was clearly meant for Kara). 

Chuckling the Kryptonian grinned adorably "Ha! Thank you!" ogling the food, almost drooling before she inhaled it quickly _with superspeed_. 

Leaning over the blonde continued "Here this will help.." Taking both teas she handed one over to the elder who looked thankful and then she swiftly brought the other in front of the younger woman in her lap. Kindly whispering "Hey Sweetheart, I know your scared but why don't you try some of this it might help."

Acknowledging- the younger woman lifted her head up, which currently retained more colour than it did before and sighed grasping at the tea and struggling due to her hands still shaking from the shock and adrenaline of what had unfolded. 

Watching closely ready to catch the mug _just in case_ , Kara chuckled softly as the girl smiled at the taste.

The elderly woman just sat in complete admiration of the exchange between the two of them, content at feeling the Supers soothing presence after the difficulties of today. 

She couldn't believe how compassionate and generous the hero was being- especially with Ellie still intruding on her personal space. Coughing in an attempt to garner Ellie's attention,teasing gently "Ellie it might be polite and a good idea if you give Supergirl her lap back now."

Ellie startled and blinked- nervousness suddenly invading her features as she moved herself off and over to the chair that stood right next to her idol "Oh god, I’m so sorry Supergirl, I shouldn't have.”

Bright- Kara waved her hands around, smoothly interrupting her line of speech "Its fine honestly, if I'm being truthful you were comfy and I'm happy to help, it's no trouble." Kara grinned, blue eyes twinkling.

Ellie calmed and slouched in relief, leaning herself against the table and that's when the Kryptonian connected the dots "Oh hey! So your names Ellie? I totally forgot to ask, what's yours?" Glancing at the older woman.

So utterly charmed at the superheroine, the elder just laughed at how quickly the adorkable blonde had actually been able to turn the tense atmosphere around without even trying. "I'm Karen -Ellie's mother" holding out her hand to Kara.

The alien beamed taking her palm "Supergirl, pleased to meet you" grinning and amused at herself for remembering to put on her 'mature' voice.

Pulling back, suddenly the blondes brow furrowed turning towards Ellie. Her heartbeat had risen _abruptly._ "Hey Ellie are you doing okay?"

That's when Ellie had started to panic, hyperventilating and falling to the floor where she now lay in front of the table and against the counter.

"Woah Ellie!" Kara jumped off her seat kneeling in front of her recognising exactly what was happening. 

"Ellie listen to me sweetheart, your having a panic attack, your okay, you need to breathe here watch me" Kara took Ellie's hand and placed it across her chest close to the Kryptonian emblem. 

"In, out, in, out deep breaths- follow my chest"

Worried turning to Karen who was leaning over the chair in concern the blonde asked "Has she had them before?"

Answering "When she was young, but nothing this bad! she just lost someone in another accident that might be it!"

Turning back to Ellie Kara settled beside her on the shop floor before pulling her head into her lap not caring about anything else that was going on. "Everything's going to be okay Ellie, it'll pass don't worry I get them too, I used to get them all the time"

Karen looked at Kara startled by the revelation that someone as powerful as the Girl of Steel could have something as human as a panic attack. Kara noticed and deliberated to herself before deciding to be honest _accepting_ that it would be in her best interests to help reassure Ellie "Sensory overload... a-after Krypton, arriving here it was just so overwhelming.. with my new powers along with remembering- it was difficult to adjust to say the least, I still get them sometimes after a hard fight or a difficult day on the job… it's perfectly normal not to always be okay." Kara smiled feeling vulnerable in her suit as she caressed the young girls back drawing shapes and cooing soothing Kryptonian words to try to help, quell and calm her as she cried.

On the scene the police had cordoned off the area, already having talked to the driver, taken witness statements and showed people over to an ambulance station whilst they continued to survey any damages. 

They’d taken their time knowing that Supergirl was in Noonan's looking after the victims.. they respected what she was trying to do today.

Understanding that time was likely up Kara reluctantly acknowledged it, speaking ”Karen, the police on scene they are nearly done and they're probably going to want to speak to you both. You should go give them your statement now, I can stay here with Ellie- I'll ask them later if they can allow her to bring in her own statement tomorrow. I’ve scanned you both for internal injuries and you both seem fine but if either of you want to also get checked out, now would be the time to do it.”

Karen shook her head "Physically we’re both fine Supergirl- _thanks to you_ and I trust your _scan thing_ has done it's job at double checking us." she chuckled, cocking her head 

"No I really need to get Ellie home to rest, today’s done a number on her. I'll go give them mine now before we leave and again _thank you for everything."_ Kara nodded watching Karen subtly glance at Ellie before walking over to the door.

Rocking Ellie silently, still murmuring soothingly- she finally felt the figure relax against hers and her breathing settle down.

Resting her own skull against the wall, Supergirl closed her eyes to as she continued on cooing as she gently stroked Ellie's back and hair.

Jolting Kara out of her trance Ellie curiously asked “Is that Kryptonian?"

Cracking one eye open she saw Ellie lifting her head up inquisitively.

Kara smirked  _this ones a character_. "ha yeah, I thought it'd be more soothing..." Kara squinted before shrugging. "I sometimes forget I'm doing it, I suppose." With that she glanced back at Ellie who was enraptured by the blonde, staring attentively.

"Will you tell me a story about Krypton?" Giving Kara puppy dog eyes to rival her own....  _Rao she was whipped already._

Kara hesitated before glancing around the room, a million set of eyes all glaring back and baring down in expectation. Sighing she resigned herself..  _Looks like you'll all be hearing it too then._

Brow quirked "What do you want to know?"

Ellie shifted until her back firmly rested against Supergirl's front, body angled slightly so she could face the hero. Deep in thought she snapped out of it "What it was like living on an alien planet and what was your life like there compared to ours?" 

Ellie had always found the idea of alien civilisations to be fascinating.

Kara chuckled "Well our planet wasn't exactly alien to us technically to me _you guys_ are the aliens" she smirked before continuing "err we were a little more advanced, _in our technology I mean._ We had space travel.. obviously, interplanetary relationships." 

Kara's brow furrowed as she remembered something "Uhh thinking about it I did almost cause a diplomatic mess once." she chuckled cocking her head in thought "I was around 13 and I'd went to Daxam with my father.. I'd often go with him on the trips he did for his work."

Getting caught up in retelling.."I used to love getting to spend that time discovering new worlds, other cultures." lips curling in melancholy "As you probably know from the invasion.. Daxam was a sister world to Krypton, They shared our sun Rao inside of our solar system. The difference was Daxam was ruled by a monarchy unlike Krypton which was a democracy, we strived for knowledge whereas they strived for power. So Kryptonian and Daxamite relations were strained at best, we had fought each other in a war in the distant past and ever since there had been a major divide between our two cultures. “

Breathing deeply.. “My father was a scientist- one of the highest members of the Kryptonian Science Guild, he was working on a joint project with their top minds that Krypton was hoping would help strengthen our diplomatic ties again and so we both took an envoy over to Daxam together- me, my father and some Kryptonian emissaries.

The tension was palpable and I could tell my father was concerned knowing that this project might just be key for the future of both of our civilisations."

Kara sighed, grimacing at her last sentence- silence deafening as she took in the crowd. The cafe was packed but everything was eerily still like they were all scared and fearful that if they even coughed they'd spook her enough to stop her from continuing. Humming internally, it was evident that  _she was in this for the long haul now._

Deciding to continue "Once our pods reached Daxamite airspace it was already apparent that there was a stark difference between the lives of Royalty and the general population of hoodlums.”

Escorted to the Great Pyramids- that was were the royalty dined, feasted and danced in both luxury and exuberance. Giant compared to the ancient ones the Egyptians built here with great halls and flowered gardens.”

Wetting her lips “Whilst my father went to meet with Queen Rhea and King Lar Gand I was told that I must stay inside until he came back to me, a guard always watching outside my door as I waited in my room.”

Huffing, rolling her eyes “But as it turned out, _unsurprisingly_ I was always a little mischievous as a child. I often loved exploring or looking for some sort of fun adventure. Anyway… so of course I decided to sneak out” the hero laughed and shook herself at the memories, hearing chuckles from across the room. 

Upon looking down she saw Ellie's eyes widening with fondness, staring with a giddiness.

"Go on" Ellie poked.

Clearing her throat, biting her lip "So I snuck out the window and that's how I ended up with this" pointing to the mark on her forehead. Ellie lifted her fingers up to trace the circular scar between her eyebrows.

"Once I managed to climb down, a little battered and bruised I ended up in the palace gardens. They were absolutely beautiful, stunning and full of rare flowers that were different from Krypton, tall trees, giant banners and sculptures unlike anything I'd ever seen." 

Karen's familiar heartbeat had joined the room and she paused watching as the mother went to sit down intent on letting Supergirl continue and finish. Catching each other's gaze Karen nodded acknowledging that she was allowing her to continue knowing that this was helping her daughter far more than any ride home obviously would.

Kara blinked drifting back "Completely immersed in my surroundings, it turns out I didn't see that another guard was lifting his long weapon behind my back thinking that I was a trespasser- he managed to knock me down quickly and then chose to go for his smaller weapon- similar to a kind of sci-fi _ray gun_.” 

A few people giggled.

Speaking “He was a little too heavy handed on a young girl _if you'd have asked me_ but before he was able to pull it from his regal uniform a boy came running across the courtyard already having jumped on his back whilst shouting in his native tongue- _commanding_ him to hault and stop what he was doing, so they struggled before the young boy was thrown across the lawn and the guard had lifted his 'gun' on me again ready to fire.”

Gulping “I closed my eyes thinking that was the end and that he’d be the one to take me life but after a few moments when nothing happened I opened them again to see the boy stood over me and holding out his hand. The sunlight was coating his face making him glow in the bright red afternoon sky.”

Shifting “Entranced I slowly took his palm and straightened up. He was a little older than me wearing ruby red satin robes, with fluffy light brown hair and had beautiful grey-blue eyes."

' _Grife are you ok?' Looking her up and down_

_ Dusting herself off 'I'm fine, just a little sore... why did he attack me?' Kara's brow furrowed _

_ Looking around he continued 'Your trespassing, guards are told to shoot on sight if anyone enters the grounds without express permission.’ _

_ Kara huffed, arrogantly 'But I have permission.'  _

_ The boys head shot up inquisitively surprised at her response ‘Wait.. you do?' _

_ Kara beamed and held out her hand in greeting 'Kara Zor-El' _

_The boy laughed cheekily taking her palm to shake ‘Mon-El, sooo am I going to get a thank you for saving your life?' He grinned naughtily._

_ Kara smiled shyly and nodded ‘er.. Yes where are my manners? thank you Mon-El of Daxam, but I can take care of myself just so you know.’ _

_ Mon-El chuckled eyes twinkling 'Is that so?' He teased gesturing to the guard on the floor. _

_ Kara pouted before shoving his arm playfully.. 'Hey!' _

_ They both laughed smiling intently to for the moment. _

"Before we could talk any further my father came running out into the gardens.. worry etched onto his features."

_ 'Kara my darling what happened, have you been harmed? we heard shouting and when you weren't in your room, I was concerned for your safety, what were you doing down here?' _

_ 'I was exploring father, a guard thought I was trespassing but Mon-El saved me' she glanced at Mon-El standing to the side. _

_ Eyes flitting to him and glancing back admonishing ‘Kara Zor-El what have I told you about causing mischief you'll get yourself hurt sooner rather than later my sweet daughter’ _

_ Zor-El shook his head irritated, hands on his hips 'What will I ever do with you?’ he sighed and chuckled knowing full well that it was useless trying to persuade his daughter to stifle her curiosity and adventurous spirit, she'd always been that way even as a young child, they'd taught her to be polite, kind, sensible, she was even shy at times but with all of those things she was also none at all, only when it suited.. yet somehow she was always determined to get herself into trouble. _

_ 'Come now- back inside where I can see you' He lead her by the shoulders and then turned around to thank Mon-El for his actions. _

Someone spoke up interrupting Kara from her dreamscape "Did you ever see him again Supergirl?"

Kara’s lips curled, not directly answering ”Later that evening, the monarchy held a banquet and a ball in honour of our newfound partnership, I was lead along a slim corridor and up a plush staircase into the great hall that was littered with food and drink. My father had given me a flowing gown, repeatedly telling me that we needed to respect Daxamite customs and court rules and because of that I was to come along to socialise. 

The food soon turned into intoxicating drinks and dancing, Kryptonian nobility sitting side by side with Daxamites whilst King Lar Gand and Queen Rhea sat on crystal thrones at the centre of the room. Being a young child, not enjoying witnessing the adults frolic I got bored easily- choosing to distract myself instead by walking over to a side window in the adjoining corridor. It was a little quieter and I used it to look out at the stars and bask in the ambience of the moons that I was so unused to seeing covering the red sands that surrounded us. That was until I heard Mon El come up behind me."

_ 'Who'd have thought it a boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton standing together..' he chuckled _

_ Rolling her eyes Kara laughed leaning into his shoulder as he rallied beside her- his arms resting on the railings.  _

_ Although they'd only met that afternoon somehow it felt like they'd known each other forever, they were instantly comfortable in one another presence and Kara had found herself utterly charmed by him. Butterflies lining her stomach. _

_ A few moments went by were they had stood idle and cheerful in each other's company looking out at the littering of twinkling constellations until she found that Mon El was staring at her, bashfully she looked over and as their orbs connected her breath caught... 'Rao your eyes, they're like comets' Mon El breathed. _

_ Kara blushed furiously not knowing what to say nor how to respond, and he seemed to understand holding out his hand instead 'Would you like to dance?' eyes glinting. _

_ Kara hesitated before sliding her palm into his, that was how they’d ended up prancing under the moonlight, delicate music playing somewhere in the distance. _

_ Swaying to the music, they faced each other and Mon-El lifted his finger brushing her cheek gently, her breath hitched as he leaned in for a kiss- their lips touching just ever so slightly before Kara moved in further needing to feel the rest of him, their lips danced along with the rhythm of the music, emotion building under the surface of their skin with every second it continued until it ended far too suddenly- when they where torn apart by a snarling Queen Rhea herself. _

_ 'What is that dirty Kryptonian girl doing with my son?!' Kara was grabbed from behind by Rhea and flung to the side as she inspected Mon-Els facial structure. _

_ Murmuring in horror- he then shouted 'What are you doing mother?' gazing at Kara who lay on the ground idle whilst he tried to wriggle his way valiantly out of her grasp. _

_ Kara blanched as she sat up, both shocked and confused 'Wait your the prince?' _

_ Rhea cackled before she turned back to her son hardened and deadly as she brought her hand across his face with a sharp slap.  _

_ 'What have I told you about Kryptonians?’ voice rising in pitch ‘yet here you are with your face stuck to one... I know your partial to beautiful girls but this one is not worthy of your time my darling boy' she spat out. _

"The rest of the night was a blur, I had been swept up by my father and put on the next transport out of there. Zor-El had stayed behind trying to pick up the rest of the pieces and hold onto any remnants he could of their newfound diplomatic relations that’d been squashed. It took some time and some definite grovelling but eventually he managed to save the project and any future relations with Daxam.

He'd used the excuse of my Kryptonian nobility to foster some semblance of relief to the Daxamites at the obvious mistake I’d made."

Another question floating from across the cafe "Wait your telling us your also _royalty?!"_

Kara laughed and shrugged "I mean yes _and_ no-just nobility I suppose, I was technically a Lady... as heir of my house, a high house at that but we weren't like Daxam we were a proud race maybe but we strived for equality and to be equal in each others eyes so we'd never wield that power like they did.. even our house motto meant stronger together.”

Murmurs descended around her. Kara looked to Ellie who was still lying in her lap, pouting ”That's not the end of the story is it? pleeease tell me you see the prince again?!"

Kara hesitated, blank for a second her pain bubbling still raw and unyielding. It must've been apparent across her face as gasps started to fill the room. 

It went quiet in anticipation again, tension bouncing off every single wall and Kara was flickering back and forth in her mind thinking about how talking about her personal life _on Earth_ was probably a very bad idea, Krypton was one thing... that couldn't be linked to Kara Danvers but _this._.. and it was _so new so fresh._

Kara shook the thoughts away, steeling herself and grabbing as much confidence as she could muster. She let out a shaky breath eyes welling up but no tears falling "I er" she hesitated looking at Ellie and then over to Karen who smiled reassuringly. "Yes" she squeaked. "Yes we saw each other again" she went into a trance as she was about to recount her memories of  _her_  Mon-El the one she remembered from earth, the one she still loved, the one she lost, from the planet that was gone.

Pushing herself to start talking she continued with her story "Not too long after my visit- something like half a year or so Krypton was destroyed, Daxam was a wasteland too because the explosion had sent pieces of my planet raining down on his. I hadn't seen him since that day of my first kiss and for decades I thought he had perished along with both of our worlds. But then last year a pod crashed here, a man with Grey blue eyes and light brown hair. He was in the pod, he'd been trapped in the well of stars whilst I was here on Earth. He'd escaped the destruction too.”

Sighing, trying not to cry “As soon as we locked eyes we knew, we loved each other, we were bonded. So I spent nine months with him in perfect bliss, we were both halves of a perfect whole. We did everything together, I trained him and he even fought with me using his powers to save the world like I do. Sure we bickered like an old married couple sometimes." the crowd laughed. "But we were good together, ever since that first kiss I felt that spark, he made my world brighter, we did that for each other." Kara smiled eyes glazed again in melancholy.

Someone piped up "What happened?" Then someone else muttered having figured it out "Wait he's a Daxamite right... the lead!!” the whole crowd erupted in disbelief, panic rising as they started realising what was about to come.

Ellie had tears streaming down her face as she looked up at her hero, astonished at her sheer strength and will. Kara wiped Ellie's tears and looked into her orbs both acknowledging each other's pain and sharing each others warmth. Kara whispered "See I lost someone too" and Ellie held her tighter.

Kara gulped fighting back her emotions before nodding. "Turns out his mother survived too, she followed him to Earth and had wanted him to have nothing to do with me. Unwilling to go back with her- she ended up having to kidnap Mon-El and Miss Luthor, deciding that they should be together instead of us to unify both Earth and Daxam. She used Miss Luthors technology against her and to her own advantage to try and create a 'New Daxam' which is how she brought them _here_ through transmat portals.

I rescued the two of them and they fought with me by my side until the end, he fought with me until the end." A few stray tears had slipped from Kara now, as she was trying to stay as stoic as possible but it was  _impossible_.... Turns out there wasn't a dry eye in the place either.

She paused before finally choking out "I fought Rhea next to him, once the Daxamites started attacking the city I told him to help so he went and fought on the streets with everyone else. As the fight progressed between me and Rhea it became clear that the only option would be to use the Lead dispersal bomb to drive them away for good. So Mon-El joined me on the rooftop  as I pressed the button and we defeated Rhea the both of us knowing that this was the end of our relationship.”

Chuckling in sadness “Thankfully I managed to get him into a pod before it was too late.. I still don't know where he is or if he survived and I doubt I ever will. He gave up his life, his parents for Earth, for all of us and for me, he was a hero-

She paused

.-and we just lost each other again."

_ Fin.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
